Derrière le miroir il y a
by Elnaya
Summary: La maison d'Hermione est... inutilisable jusqu'à un temps indéterminé et Harry semble lui caché le véritable pourquoi du comment de son déménagement temporaire chez Malefoy. Une Dramione simple mais intrigante et si Malefoy avait quelque chose avoir avec la maison d'Hermione? La gryffondor verra que derrière le miroir il y a... ( plusieurs autres couples)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Allôô! donc voici le prologue d'une petite fiction que j'ai imaginé! je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il va faire mais disons minimum 15! **

**disclaimer: **Le monde d'HP appartient à J.K Rowling (Ouiiiin ouiiiin!) mais l'histoires est a moi!

_**Elnaya3**_

OoO

Prologue

OoO

Hermione Granger vida toute l'air de ses poumons en un bruyant soupir d'agacement semblable à celui qu'elle avait lancé lorsqu'elle étais entrée dans son bureau ce matin. Trois dossier plus épais qu'un dictionnaire trônait sur son bureau et ne semblait ne pas vouloir diminué. Une jeune femme ,dans la vingtaine également, entra dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Eli, si tu as d'autres dossier pose les sur la chaise là-bas s'il te plait.

- Ouh là! Je ne sens que ça ne vas pas fort, Hermione. Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai besoin de dossier pour te venir te voir?

La brune ignora sa remarque et continua son travaille malgré le tiraillement de sa tempe.

- En faite, je suis venue parce que il est tard, tu aurais du rentrer chez toi il y a longtemps. informa-t-elle. Et j'ai eu un de tes amis au téléphone, je n'ai pas trop compris mais ça semblait urgent.

La brune sursauta inquiète et décida de partir non sans remercier son assistante. Elle transplana devant sa porte d'entrée et faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant dans qu'elle état elle se trouvait. Disons simplement qu'elle était presqu'arraché. Hermione s'engouffra dans la maison et son teint vira au rouge quand elle vit un dizaine d'auror chez elle et ne remarqua pas l'état de l'habitation.

- QUI VOUS A PERMIT D'ENTRER?

Elle hurlait presque. Un homme au cheveux noirs et en batailles.

- Harry qu'est-ce que celà signifie? interrogea-t-elle avec colère. Je ne vous ai pas permis d'entrer!

- Calme-toi, je dois t'expliquer. dit-il en se raclant la gorge avec anxiété. Disons que tu ne peux plus vivre ici. Ta maison a été incendié et se sur quoi nous nous tenons n'est que le restant...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle étais là elle remarqua qu'en effet il n'y avait plus rien.

- M-mais qui?

- Je t'ai toujours dit que étais distraite par ton travail 'Mione. soupira-t-il. Ton four tu l'as laissé ouvert.

Hermione le fixa. Oui, il lui répète sans cesse la même connerie. `` Fais attention, 'Mione, un jour, il va arriver quelque chose. `` ou `` Je t'aurais prévenue! et puis prend des vacances ton travail t'épuise! ``. Pourtant, elle avait la désagréable impression que Harry lui mentait et en plus elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir utilisé son four.

- Dans ce cas, que font des aurors ici?

- On a cru a une attaque mais maintenant tout va bien il reste juste l'endroit ou tu vas devoir habiter...

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux en priant qu'elle ne s'énerve pas.

- Tu ne peux pas venir dans mon loft avec Ginny, on a pas assez de place et Ron... il et bien, il emménage chez lavande et comme tu ne la supporte pas...

- Donc..?

- Malefoy... c'est le dernier choix. C'est mon collègue à Ron et moi et il a accepté. On s'entend bien alors...

Le regard que Hermione lui lança l'arrêta dans son explication et il recula d'un pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la brune éclata de rire.

- Hahahaha! Tu pensais m'avoir hein? Il suffit de faire un grand reparo, recurvit et tout va bien aller.

- Tu ne peux pas rester!

- Ben voyons. Pourquoi ça?

- Pour une fois, Hermione, je te demande de me faire confiance et de faire ce que je dis! s'écria-t-il vivement.

La brune écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il était rare que Harry élève le ton face à elle, il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose.

- Bien… soupira-t-elle. Quand est-ce que je me rends chez le fils de Satan?

OoO

Alooors! Vos impressions?! Bon, c'est juste le prologue mais quand même!

Bizzzz

Elnaya3


	2. Chapter 2:Le debut d'une longue histoire

**Saluuut! **

**Je sais que j'ai deja poster le prologue mais comme je l'avais deja fini je me suis dit que ca pourrait etre bien! **

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Sauf quelques-uns...**

**bizzz**

**Elnaya xox**

**OoO**

**Chapitre 2**

**Le début d'une longue histoire**

**OoO**

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva par transplanage à l'adresse indiqué par Harry, elle se maudit elle-même. Juste voir cette énorme bâtiment la répugnait, lui rappelant la merveilleuse séance de torture à laquelle elle avait eu droit avec Bellatrix Lestrange. La dite tante de son hôte pour un temps indéterminée.

La brune poussa le portail et emprunta le long chemin pavé en tirant sa valise derrière elle. Bientôt la grande porte se présenta devant elle et elle cogna à contre-cœur. Un elfe de maison vient ouvrir et Hermione vit avec surprise qu'il était habillé proprement. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une loi a ce propos mais l'ancienne gryffondor n'aurait jamais pensé que Malfoy s'y plierais aussi facilement.

- Mademoiselle Granger, je vais prévenir le maître de votre arrivée.

Il transplana dans un Crac et Hermione regarda le hall, terriblement beau. Grand avec un grand escalier juste en face. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'endroit froid et hostile dans laquelle elle ne voulait plus retourner. Elle en aurait presqu'oublier que Malefoy y habitait si celui-ci n'avait pas manifesté sa présence de sa voix froide et indifférente.

- Granger.

Elle se retourne et fit un effort pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Avant il était plutôt beau, même si Hermione ne l'avouerais jamais, mais là... il était à tomber par terre. Elle reprit contenance, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Malefoy.

- Malefoy. répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Malgré toute ces années tu n'as pas réussis à te décoincé on dirait. dit-il moqueur.

Il faisait référence au colle roulés noir par-dessus sa chemise et a sa longue jupe noir.

- Je suis une médicomage en chef, Malefoy! Non, une petite dévergondé de Serpentard!

- Comment l'oublier, c'est toi qui m'a libéré pas vrai?

Par ce petit commentaire il faisait référence au coma qu'il avait eu 2 ans au paravent lors d'une de ses missions d'aurors. Il avait reçu un sort de tourment éternel. En gros, si tu te prends le sort tu t'endors, donc coma et tu vis tes peurs les plus profondes, les pires chose de ta vie et à force tu peux devenir complètement fou si on ne réussi pas à te réveiller avant un certain moment.

C'est Hermione qui avait été chargés de le faire revenir à la réalité et elle est presque la seule qui l'est vue dans une position de vulnérabilité totale. Se qui avait déplut énormément au concerné. Mais maintenant, même s'ils ne s'apprécient pas plus que ça, Drago est reconnaissant à Hermione de l'avoir sauvée.

_C'est surement pour ça qu'il à accepter de m'accueillir… pensa-t-elle. _

Le blond fit son petit sourire en coin et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils montèrent et puis un long et large couloir s'étirait devant eux. Il lui indiqua une porte. Alors qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur la brune sourit malgré elle devant la magnifique chambre. Si on passait outre la couleur verte et argenté digne d'un Serpentard elle lui plaisait. D'un coup de baguette elle changea la couleur pour ceux de Griffondor. Drago faillit faire une attaque mais crispas juste sa machoire et parti, la laissant seule. Elle déplia ses bagages et rangea tout soigneusement dans les tiroirs.

Satisfaites, elle sortit de sa chambre à la recherche de Malefoy. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle était perdu dans cet immense manoir et elle commençait a s'énerver. De nombreux jurons franchiront finalement ses lèvres et elle s'affala contre un mur en grognant.

- Il en faut vraiment peu pour te mettre en rogne, Granger, ricana une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Dégage Malefoy.

- Ok.

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner et se rappela vivement qu'elle le cherchait exactement pour ne pas se perdre à nouveau. La gryffondor se leva précipitamment et le suivi vers… la salle à manger. Le blond se prit une pomme et la regarda fixement jusqu'à se qu'elle en rougissent.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de la collation… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- T'es ma mère peut-être? railla-t-il.

- Une chance que non! Je me demande comment la tienne te supporte?

Il éclata d'un rire faux.

- Tu pourras aller lui demander, annonça le jeune Malefoy. Elle s'en viens dans 1heure. Et… tu es mieux de t'arranger parce que là…

- Parce que là quoi? Je suis pas assez bien pour l'être de sang pur que tu es peut-être?

Il avança un peu vers elle et lui sourit. Hermione ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction fut très étonné. Le blond peroxydé se pencha très près d'elle que la brune put sentir son souffle dans son cou. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

_Il ne va quand même pas me…_

Puis tout se passa très vite, le blond se releva très vite et Hermione remarqua la pomme qu'il tenait à la main. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote d'avoir pu pensé que Malefoy… Elle se sentit dégouté. Le plat de pomme était juste derrière elle et Malefoy n'était pas du genre à contourné mais plus à foncer.

- Non, tu n'est juste pas assez bien pour les sangs purs en général ma chère Granger. lui répondit-il finalement avant de croquer dans sa pomme. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, il y a une soirée au ministère et je suis obligés d'y aller en temps qu'auror! Tu m'accompagnera, bien que mère viendra aussi…

Hermione voulut presqu'il s'étouffe avec sa pomme tel Blanche-Neige. Voyant que son vœu ne se réalisait pas, elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Et si je refuse..?

- Est-ce que je t'ai donner un choix? Non. Bon, soi prêtes vers on va dire, 18heures. déclara le blond. Vaxe!

CRAC! Un elfe de maison apparu et Malefoy lui ordonne d'aider Hermione à se préparer avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers un grand salon et se pencha dans la cheminée.

- Maison des Potter!

La tête d'Harry ne tarda pas à apparaître et un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Comment ça se passe? questionna le survivant inquiet.

- Eh bien… on ne s'est pas encore entre-tués. Et elle m'accompagne au bal du ministère ce soir.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire que tout va bien. N'oublie pas le plan de ce soir ok? Kingsley est au courant.

- T'inquiète.

- Écoute, on ne sait pas quand on va attraper tu-sais-qui et…

- Oui, mais si vous avez besoin de moi, tu sais où venir cogner, Potter!

Harry se gratta la tête avant de soupirer. Il parla à Malefoy comme quoi Hermione ne devait rien savoir, que lui demander de venir l'aider en mission serait douteux et le serpentard lui répondit qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour la mettre en danger et qu'il verrait à se qu'elle ne sois pas trop curieuse. Ce à quoi, Harry, répondit par un regard suspicieux et intrigué.

- Si tu veux bien développé ta pensée…

- Bon, c'est pas que tu m'emmerdes mais j'entends ta femme te crier après depuis un moment. À la prochaine!

Juste avant qu'il coupe le contact, Malefoy, entendit clairement le Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça qu'Harry lui lança et éclata d'un petit rire retenue.

**OoO**

Hermione avait fait une sieste d'environ une heure avant que l'elfe vienne la réveiller en lui ordonnant d'aller prendre un bain avant de se préparer pour la soirée ministérielle. Elle entra dans le bain en ruminant contre Malefoy qui lui collait un elfe de maison au fesse. Comme si elle n'était pas capable d'être convenable seule! Elle se frotta vigoureusement le corps de façon à expulser son mécontentement puis sorti en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille.

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la chambre, l'elfe de maison lui tendit des sous vêtements au tissus très fin et transparent, ce qui outra Hermione qui refusa dans un premier temps de le porter mais acceptant à contrecoeur en voyant que l'elfe allait se punir avec le fer a cheveux. Puis elle enfila une magnifique robe bleu Serdaigle. Le devant s'arrêtait en haut des genoux tandis que l'arrière descendait jusqu'à toucher le sol. Le dos de la robe était nu et chaque côté du tissus était rattaché par des petits filaments argenté relâché dans le dos. Hermione comprit finalement l'utilité des sous vêtement non-opaque.

- Bleu Serdaigle? Alors il ne s'intéresse pas qu'au Serpentard..? Wow!

L'elfe jeta un sort au fer et à ses cheveux qui commencèrent à se coiffer seule tandis qu'il la maquillait légèrement. À la fin ses cheveux était légèrement frisés et tirés vers l'arrière avec quelques minuscules pinces. Vaxe, l'elfe, lui tendit une paire de chaussures à talon haut et un bracelet, une légère chaîne argenté.

Après avoir finie, elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver jolie et différente de d'habitude. De plus le tissus de la robe, en soie, était très agréable sur la peau.

- Wow, Granger! Tu es magnifique…

La gryffondor se retourna vers lui en souriant. Et le reluqua à sont tour.

Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte de quelques boutons de façon décontracté et un pantalon gris. Ses cheveux n'avait pas de gel et les quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient nonchalemment devant ses yeux le rendaient très attirant. Hermione regretta d'avoir pensé cela et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

- Merci, toi aussi…

Depuis qu'elle avait été sa médicomage, une gêne c'était installé entre les deux. Enfin, surtout pour elle… . Le blond s'approcha d'elle et repoussa doucement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de sortir un chaîne de sa poche.

- Relève un peu tes cheveux s'il te plaît.

Elle lui obéit en silence et il alla dans son dos pour lui attacher le collier. Il lui sourit puis l'entraîna dans le couloir. En bas de l'escalier une femme au cheveux blonds et au même yeux que Malefoy les attendait.

- Vous en avez mit du temps! Bon dépêchez-vous nous devons y être dans 5 minutes. dit-elle hautaine. Drago, mon chéri, tu transplane avec moi. La Sang-de… Hermione Granger peut le faire, seule.

La brune allait lui lancer une remarque bien sentit qui lui brulait le bout de la langue quand Drago fit une intervention qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru.

- Ce serait très peu gentleman de ma part d'abandonner ma cavalière. Vous connaissez le chemin il me semble, mère. lança-t-il sans ciller une seule fois.

Hermione fut bouche-bée et fixa Narcissa avec un sourire victorieux. Drago lui prit la main avec un peu de retenue, du bout des doigts en faite et lui lança un regard indescriptible avant de les faire transplaner.

**OoO**

SOOO?! Qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Leur attitude et tout? Review positif ou négative :))

Et les fautes! Dites moi s'il y en a trop ou pas !

Bizzzzz

Elnaya xox


	3. Chapter 3: Le bal de la magie

Saluuuut! Donc je remercie les gens qui ont mit m'ont histoire en favorite et qui la suivent! Merci beaucoup!

**Disclaimer**: Tout est a J.K Rowling!

**RÉPONSE AU RA (REVIEW ANONYME):**

**Liff:** Alors mercii pour ta review! Enfaite pour Hermione, j'ai relu mes chapitres et je trouve que tu as tout à fait raison. Je fais essayer de changer ça surtout que ça ne colle pas avec le personnage que je voulais exprimer, merci de ta remarque! Pour Drago, c'est que enfaite il y a beaucoup de chose qui ce sont passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Le fait qu'Hermione l'ai sauvé, fait qu'il éprouve mainteant un respect pour elle pour la suite du fait de sa personnalité, tu verras le pourquoi du comment! Merci vraiment de ta review c'est de ça que j'ai besoin pour m'améliorer :D

**DrayMioneLove:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que mon histoire de plaise! Pour la personnalité de Drago voir ma réponse à la review en haut! Pour le sort qu'à reçu le blondinet je vais en reparler! Puis voici la suite! ( Laisse ton MP ouvert si tu veux que je te répondre par message )

**Lisou**: J'espère ne pas te décevoir! Voici la suite et merci pour ta review!

* * *

Oublier pas me dire si j'ai trop de faute car je sais que ça peut être dérangeant! Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir trop de faute mais on sait jamais!

Elnaya xox

* * *

**OoO**

Chapitre 3

Le bal de la magie

**OoO**

Le transplanage terminé, Hermione ne se sentait pourtant pas moins troublés du regard que le blond lui avait jeté juste avant. Ils atterrirent devant la grande porte du ministère en même temps qu'Harry et Ginny. La rousse se jeta sur son amie.

- Mione! Ça fait un moment qu'on c'est pas vue!

- Tu sais être médicomage n'est pas de tout repos! Ron n'est pas avec vous?

- Non. Je crois qu'il est chez les parents de Lavande. soupira la jeune Weasley.

- Je vois! Et comment va mon petit James?

- Il s'ennuie de sa marraine…

La brune n'eut pas le temps de se confondre en excuse car Drago lui attrapa un peu brutalement le bras et entra dans le bâtiment. Hermione voulut protester mais resta bouche-bée face à l'énorme quantité de personne qui se trouvait ici. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment aimer être au ministère car cela lui rappelait trop la guerre. Une fille brune foncés au yeux bleus sauta sur Drago et le serra fort.

- Dray! Tu me dis pas bonjour alors que ça fait des mois que tu m'as pas vu? s'écria la fille.

- Honnêtement, Pans', t'es parti à l'autre bout du monde aussi! ria le blond. Los Angeles, c'est pas tout proche.

Hermione réprima un petit cri de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago rire et surtout avec une fille. Dans ses souvenirs, Pansy Parkinson, était une fille à la face de bouledogue qui collait Malefoy comme une sangsue. Pourtant elle était magnifique ce soir.

- Bon à plus tard! Je vais rejoindre mon bel américain. Grr! ria-t-elle à son tour puis elle se tourna et remarqua Hermione. Drago? On va parler mon cher.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans un coin avant de se planter face à lui.

- Granger? Sérieusement? dit-elle. Narcissa le sais?

- J'ai une mission, Pans'. Et puis je dois bien ça elle m'a sauver même si la savoir dans mon manoir est pas trop réjouissant. D'ailleurs elle prend ses aises…

- Tu sais que légalement tu es mon fiancé donc toi et elle … . lança la serpentarde sur un petit ton dégouté.

- Je sors pas avec Granger, es-tu malade? Qu'est-ce que t'es encore aller imaginer? Je rends service à Potter. D'ailleurs toi avec ton américain vous êtes pas mieux! lui fit-il remarqué avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Ne mélange pas tout! Ce n'est pas pareille!

- C'est exactement pareille, Pans'!

Un grand homme au cheveux bruns châtains et au yeux vert arriva sur cet entrefaits et passa son bras par-dessus les épaule de Pansy.

- Tout va bien ici? demanda-t-il avec un léger accent.

- On t'as rien demander. cracha Drago.

- Logan, je te présente Drago Malefoy et Drago je te présente Logan Williams. les présenta Pansy.

- Oh! Qu'elle déshonneur de faire ta connaissance. Pansy on se reparle. fit le blond en s'éloignant vers Hermione.

La jeune femme était en pleine conversation avec la fiancé d'un de ses collègues lorsque le ministre, Kingsley, se présenta sur l'estrade se qui mit fin au brouhaha.

- Bienvenue, chers employé ou communauté de la société sorcière! Comme vous le savez, ce soir j'annoncerais qui se présente à l'élection du prochain ministre de la magie.

Hermione se tapa mentalement le front. Avec tout le boulot, elle avait complètement oublié les élections. Harry s'y présenterait surement.

- Je demanderais à ceux que je vais nommer de monter sur la scène. ajouta le ministre. Harry Potter, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger et Terry Boots.

La gryffondor se figea la bouche en O . Jamais elle ne voudrait être ministre, le seul emplacement du bureau la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se pencha vers Drago et chuchota.

- Je croisa qu'il y a une erreur, je ne me suis jamais présenté…

Celui-ci la regarda en levant un sourcil à la limite du méprisant et lui fit signe d'aller sur l'estrade parce que Kingsley répétait son nom. Elle se perça un chemin dans la foule et monta sur l'estrade en lançant un regard interrogateur à Harry.

- Vous êtes en beauté ce soir, Hermione.

Il suffisait de voir les regard de hommes présent pour savoir qu'il avait raison. Le rouge monta au joue de la concerné.

**OoO**

De son côté, Drago surveillait les alentour mais regardait plutôt la gryffondor en se disant qu'il avait fait du bon travail parce que pour lui, sans lui elle n'aurait pas détonné comme cela dans le décor. Puis il se remémore un souvenir de Saint-Mangouste avec elle.

FLASH BACK

_Drago était enfermé dans sa tête depuis environ 1 mois. Hermione Granger avait décider de lui faire subir une électrocution magique afin de l'obliger à se réveiller. La jeune femme lui apposa sur le front une débarbouillette d'eau glacé sur le front car il était bouillant avant de dégager quelque cheveux de son front._

_-Eclec Torus._

_Le corps du garçon avait eu quelques spasmes et puis il avait papillonné des yeux. Il se souvint qu'à se moment là, il avait haï Granger de l'avoir vu vulnérable mais elle ne s'était pas démontée, elle lui avait fait un sourire et prit la main._

_-Comment tu te sens Drago?_

_Il n'avait pas pu répondre car un mal de cœur lui avait prit et vomit dans un saut qui avait été installé près de son lit. Il s'en était suivi une petite conversation dont Drago n'arrivait plus à se souvenir car à ce moment-là il était retomber dans le coma. Ses cauchemars revenant un après les autres. Il se sentait engourdis proie à un frisson glaciale, ses membres commençaient à trembler, la peur de revoir…_

FIN FLASH BACK

- Malefoy? Malefoy? DRAGO MALEFOY! hurla la voix d'Hermione le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Il sursauta et vit la gryffondor qui le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude presque imperceptible. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage et regarda autour de lui. Les slows avaient commencé et les couples se rassemblaient sur la piste de danse. Il vit Harry lui faire les gros yeux et montrer la gryffondor, le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

- hum… tu veux danser?

Elle accepta avec une pointe d'hésitation mais son regard avait toujours une inquiétude croissante. Ils se placèrent au centre de la piste et, Hermione, frissonna au contact des doigts du serpentard. Elle riva ses yeux chocolat à ses iris polaires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? grommela Malefoy qui sentait qu'elle avait envie de parler, comme d'habitude enfaite.

- Je… hum, je me demandais si tu avait des mal de tête fréquents ou… si tu faisait des cauchemars...

- Ne fait pas ta médicomage avec moi, soupira-t-il agacé.

Elle baissa la tête avant de la relever rapidement.

- Tantôt je t'ai crié à près une bonne dizaine de fois mais pourtant tu ne m'as pas entendu. Tu tremblais et ton regard était…

- Arrête! s'écria-t-il.

Quelques pairs de yeux se tournèrent vers eux une ou deux secondes. Hermione lui fit les gros yeux, lui intimant ainsi d'être plus discret.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour un de tes patients, Granger! reprit-t-il en faisant moins de bruit cette fois. Je ne suis pas malade!

- Je n'ai rien dit de telle mais…

À ce moment là, une horde de colombe survolèrent la salle en laissant tomber des paillettes de toutes les couleurs à chaque battement d'ailes. Puis la fontaine légendaire du ministère se mit à faire de drôle de jeu d'eau qui amusa Hermione. Le jeune homme la trouva assez enfants de s'émerveillé pour de tels broutilles.

Émerveillé par plusieurs autre tour de magie, personne ne remarqua qu'une personne avait sorti sa baguette. Drago sentit un mauvais pressentiment le gagner et chercha Harry du regard. Il se trouvait avec Ginny et plusieurs autre personne de haut calibre. Il se dirigea vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Quand?

- Maintenant.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils. Il avait apprit avec les années que l'instinct de Malefoy ne se trompait presque jamais et qu'il fallait le prendre au sérieux. Il lui ordonna de suite d'aller avec Hermione et de rentrer avant qu'il aille parler à Kingsley. Drago retrouva Hermione près de la fontaine il allait lui demander de sortir quand un rayon vert passa à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la brune et explosa sur la fontaine Il eu un silence total dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'une fille se mette à crier. Plusieurs autre jais de lumières jaillir dans la salle. Drago empoigna la main d'Hermione et la força à la suivre malgré ses protestations. Il arrivèrent dans un ruelle et la brune se dégagea avec rage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je dois aller les aider! hurla-t-elle.

- NON. Ne fait pas ta tête de mule et écoute moi Granger. C'est un travail d'auror pas de médicomage! répliqua-t-il.

- J'ai eu ma formation d'auror, Malefoy! Je suis spécialisé en blessure de magie noire et par-dessus tout je suis la meilleure sorcière en sortilèges de ma génération! Alors… LAISSE MOI Y RETOURNER! s'époumona la gryffondor hors d'elle.

Drago s'avoua qu'il avait là toute les raisons du monde la laisser repartir aider les autre au ministère mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il avait des ordres et qu'elle se retrouve sur un lit d'hôpital n'en faisait pas parti.

- Très bien, Granger. Tu peux te faire tuer j'en ai rien a foutre mais est-ce que tu préfères soigner les blesser ou faire parti d'eux?

- Il y en aura moins si j'y vais, Malefoy!

- Donc tu préfère faire parti de ce petit nombre et être complètement inutile à Saint-Mangouste?

Il vit qu'il avait semé le doute dans sa tête et elle fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. Le sourire victorieux qui s'étala sur les lèvres du blond enragea Hermione qui n'aimait pas lui donner raison et résista à la tentation de le lui arracher.

Le blond lui ordonna de rentrer mais pour être sûr qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas il lui prit le bras et dit avec un sourire en coin:

- Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Weasley pour qu'il te préfère Lavande Brown?

- Espèce de…

Il tourna les talons et ne pu donc pas voir le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança avant de transplaner. Celui-ci retourna au ministère afin d'aider les autres et de voir si sa mère avait réussis à se sauver. Il trouva les autres aurors en pleines discussion.

- Hermione est en sécurité?

- mmh mhh.. Vous l'avez eu?

- Non. Il est parti dans la confusion. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il veut à Mione. réfléchis Harry. En tout cas le peu de blesser à été envoyer à Saint-Mangouste.

**OoO**

Hermione arriva au manoir en maugréant.

_Pour qui il se prend se fils à son papa plein au as? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire! Bon_. _Et comment ose-t-il parler de Ron…_

La brune préféra s'asseoir dans le salon parce qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se perdre dans le manoir. Il avait beau avoir été rénover, elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Elle soupira car elle s'ennuyait de chez elle. Rester avec Malefoy la dérangeait depuis cette nuit, elle l'avait toujours déranger mais là c'était pire. Elle entendit un hibou qui tapait à sa fenêtre et vint lui ouvrir. Elle prit la lettre qui pendait à sa patte et la lu. C'était Ginny qui l'invitait à voir James le lendemain. midi sur un parchemin et renvoya le hibou.

La brune soupira sur le canapé. Ginny aurait pu être sa belle-sœur si Ron n'avait pas agi comme un con de première. Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux mais elle les essuya rageusement du dos de sa main. Elle me devait pas penser à ça. Elle resta assise un long moment les bras autour des genoux, ses pensée vagabondèrent jusqu'à les présentations des candidat pour ministre de la magie. C'était étrange parce que elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans le ministère et n'avait jamais donner son nom et pourtant…

**OoO**

Lorsque Drago arriva chez lui il vit Hermione coucher dans un sofa. Il eut un petit renflement dédaigneux et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il vit une lettre qui trônait sur son bureau et reconnu l'armoirie des Malefoy en soupirant il l'ouvrit.

_Drago Malefoy,_

_J'espère que tu as honte de ton comportement de ce soir jeune homme! Osez contredire les ordres de ta mère pour une Sang-De-Bourbe! On en reparlera. N'oublie pas le thé de samedi et amène l'amie de Potter, on va bien voir si elle fait la fière face a des Sangs-Purs!_

_4:00 et pas une seconde plus._

_Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy._

**OoO**

Alooors?! J'ai essayé de le faire plus long que les autres chapitres!

Review pleaaase?

Bizzz

Elnaya


End file.
